Terrors of High School
by Clover-Mist
Summary: Jane and Jade are transferred to Ouran Private Academy. When they get into the same trouble Haruhi had what will they do? Read to find out. Review! Rated M just in case.


Terrors of High School CH.1

**Jane and Jade Valentine**

**Hair: Long blond hair**

**Eyes: Color changes with mood**

**Height: 5"7**

**Bio:**

**Jade- Older twin, more mischievous, sadistic, smarter, loose and free**

**Jane- Younger twin, calm and collected, sane, more uptight**

Jade's P.O.V.  
"To the principal's office. Now!" screamed the teacher. "Yippee I like walking"

"I don't get why we're here" I said to the middle aged man. "When we did nothing wrong" Jane finished.

"Nothing wrong you say? You pulled 261 pranks on teachers, 472 on students, you set this school on fire 13 times, and you put sleeping gas in the school's ventilation system you're lucky that your mother is famous" I smirked.

"What can we say? We love a good prank" we said in unison.

"Girls! Why are you in here? Have you been kidnapped?" our mother asked with worry walking in. We shrugged and turned back to the principal.

"I don't like this school" Jane complained. "It's too boring" I finished.

"Okay, I was thinking about sending you to Ouran Private Academy anyway" she smiled hugging us.

"WHAT!" we screamed. We don't do very well with schools, especially PRIVATE schools.

~At Ouran High School~

"This place looks like a unicorn threw up on it" I gagged. "Tell me about it. I wonder what it looks like INSIDE." Jane agreed. It was pink, fancy and TOO PRETTY. We walked in to see a bunch of giant yellow mushrooms… oh wait. Those are just the female students of Ouran. Whoops.

They didn't send us our uniform yet. So instead, I wore a low cut top the revealed my diamond belly button ring, jean shorts, knee high converse and a leather jacket. My blond hair was kept down. I turned to look at my sister, who was wearing the same thing as me. The only way you could tell us apart is the treble clef tattoo on my right wrist. That and the way we part our hair. My side bangs were to the right while her bangs were to the left.

We walked into the dean's office which was as big as a classroom. Jane coughed trying to catch his attention.

"Hello?" the old man looked up.

"Were you watching porn?" I asked flatly. He glared at me. I giggled. He didn't say no.

"You must be the Valentine Twins, here are your schedules" he said handing us papers before going back to watching porn.

Hikaru's P.O.V.  
I was writing down notes… okay I was doodling when the door opened to reveal a girl with blond hair.

"This is our new student. Would you like to introduce yourself?"

"Sup people! I'm Jade Valentine. I like horror movies, playing pranks, dancing and a whole bunch of other things that I'm too tired to say. Can I sit down now?" the teacher nodded. She stood there staring at the teacher.

"Where?" she asked. "In front of Hikaru" she remained still. "Who?" the teacher pointed to the seat in front of me.

She lazily sat down. Everybody went back to their activities but I still stared at the back of her head. She felt my gaze and looked at me with a quirked brown.

"Something wrong?" she questioned. I shook my head.

"Hello" a female voice said. We looked towards the front of the room. "Jade? What are you doing? Sit back down" the teacher said looking around the room.

"Twins!" The teacher gasped and fainted. The girl smiled and pushed the boy sitting next to Jade off his chair. The girls exchanged fist bumps.

"Yippee! This means no homework!" one of them exclaimed. Thirty minutes of free time after the teacher passed out, the class was over.

Jane's P.O.V

"What prank should we do next?" Jade asked jumping up and down in excitement.

"I don't know, but I did bring a jar full of spiders!"

"Awesome!" we walked to the class talking about what we're going to use it for. We were the first one's there so we chose the seats at the back of the room.

Soon the class was filled.

"I have a meeting to attend to so this will be a free period, remember don't break any rules!" the teacher strutted away.

"It's now or never" I looked at her catching the evil glint in her eyes. I gave her the jar. She slid off the cap and poured it onto the floor.

"3…..2…..1" a piercing shriek was heard. All the girls and a coupled of boys were running to the other side of the classroom.

We started cracking up. "Guys it's just spiders!" I giggled. "But the look on your faces was hilarious!" Jade finished.

"You bitches!" a girl screamed at us. Our faces turned serious and our eyes changed color.

"Why thank you. Bitches are dogs, dogs bark, bark is on trees, trees are a part of nature and nature is beautiful" I spoke examining my nails which were painted black.

"That's not what she meant!" another girl chimed in.

"Shut the fuck up. If I want to hear you talk I will shove my hand up your ass and work your mouth like a puppet" Jade snapped.

"She wasn't talking to you, you whore!" more people started to surround us.

"Oh really. You see with the amount of bending over you do, I'm surprised you haven't already created a new disease" she growled.

"I'm going to tell my daddy! My dad owns every-"

"Please. Keep talking. I always yawn when I'm interested" I said stretching my hands out.

"You're so lazy!"

"Listen you mother fucker, you're edging dangerously close to getting the artificial hair dye slapped straight out of your head" I warned.

"Yeah right you can't do-"Jade kicked her straight in her vagina. I laughed as the girl ran out of the classroom. I picked up the jar and was about to collect the small furry little spiders but Jade stopped me.

"Nah just leave em and let them roam the school" I nodded shoving the jar back into my book bag. The bell rang.

"Finally! Lunch!" I squealed dragging her to the cafeteria.

Jade's P.O.V.

I was so excited. Next class was chemistry. In other words CHEMICAL EXPLOSIONS. I just love it when it explodes and gets onto you. The acid burning you and the sizzling sensation.

"Are you okay? You had this creepy look in your eye" we looked up to see a girl with very short hair. I think she could pass for a guy. "I was scared you were about to kill someone"

I giggled. "I'm Jade Valentine, this is Jane Valentine" I said pointing to my sister. "What's your name?" I asked looking at her. "My name is Koji" she said smiling. "Isn't that a boy name?" I asked confused.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't a boy have a boy name?" she/he said.

"Holy shit you're a boy!" Jane exclaimed. Damn. She beat me to it.

"Sorry, she's just surprised. Do you want to sit with us?" I asked. He nodded and slid right next to me.

"So is there any clubs you want to join?" he asked. "Nope. What kind of clubs are there?" my clone asked.

"There's the Photography Club, The Host Club, Ouran News Letter Club-"

"What's the host club?"

"Eh. It's kinda hard to explain how about I bring you there after school?"

"Sure" we said in unison.

The hours felt like seconds when the day was over. "Follow me ladies" Koji said walking towards the stairs. He led us to an abandoned music room.

Jane pushed the doors opened. I gasped as rose petals blew into my face.

"What the fuck!" inside were a bunch of dudes dressed up in exposed clothing. Some blond dude came up to me and said Welcome Princess while grabbing my hand and kissing it. A second later he dropped to the floor holding his groin.

"Whoops sorry. I have uh… leg spasms" I said sheepishly rubbing the back of my neck.

"Hey you're the girls who let out spiders in class!" two boys said. I shrugged.

"This is a host club?" Jane asked looking around. "It's just a bunch of dudes in ridiculous clothing" I said smugly.

"The host club entertains ladies" Koji stated.

"Oh… well I'm waiting entertain me"

I scoffed. All they were doing was flirting with her.

"All you guys do is flirt with girls. We're leaving." We turned around to leave.

"Wait!" a little boy shouted jumping on my back. I got him off me but I slipped on a banana peel and smashed a vase dragging Jane down with me.

"That is 10,000,000 yen, and you broke it"

"Whoops… eh we can pay you back"

"Wait. How about you become hosts instead?" the little boy asked. "That's how Haru-chan is in the Host Club"

"Nah we're good. Besides entertaining ladies isn't our thing" we said in sync.

"That is a great idea" a dude with glasses said. "These girls can draw in male customers" he said writing in his black book.

"So that settles it! Today you two are hosts!" the blond one exclaimed.

"What are your names?"

"That's Bob" I said pointing to my clone "and I'm Steve" I explained. Koji chuckled. I forgot her was here.

"Jade and Jane Valentine. You girls pulled 733 pranks in their other school. Put sleeping gas into the schools ventilation system and set the school on fire 13 times. Your mother is famous artist that sold 218 paintings" OH MY GOD! What is he? Is he a demon? An alien? All I know is he ain't human!

"I'm Kyouya Ootori; this is Tamaki Suoh, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, Mitzkuni Hunninozuka, Takeshi Morinozuka, and Haruhi Fujioka. Oh and I'm no demon"

We stepped back a few steps since Jane could read my mind. "Listen we'd love to stay and chat (not really) but we've got to go home" I said dragging my sister by the hand.

This is gonna be a very long year.


End file.
